Mathilde (Minako) / Sailor Vénus (Sailor Moon)
Dans l'anime Minako est la première guerrière à s'être remémorer sa vie antérieure. C'est pourquoi elle eût connaissance de sa mission et de ses pouvoirs bien avant les autres guerrières. Elle est Sailor Vénus. Protectrice de l'amour et de la justice, elle fit ses premières armes sous le couvert d'une identité secrète 'Sailor V' qui est reconnue comme étant la justicière masquée qui devance bien souvent la police. Guidée par Artemis, le chat mâle blanc, elle eût la dure mission que de se faire passer pour la princesse héritière du Cristal d'Argent afin d'épargner à Usagi d'être assaillie par les hordes de la reine Béryl qui préparait activement sa revanche. Ses attaques spéciales font appel à la puissance de la lumière conjuguée à celle de l'amour. On y retrouve : ° le Crescent Beam (rayon laser capable de brûler un ennemi) ° la Crescent Beam Shower (évolution du premier pouvoir en une pluie de rayon aveuglants, cette upgrade eût lieu lorsque Minako devait sauver un car scolaire en danger) ° la Venus Love me Chain (chaîne de cœurs solide et rigide capable de faire office de fouet ou encore de lien pour se sortir de situations hardies) ° enfin le Venus love & Beauty Shock (qui condense la puissance la plus pure de la lumière en un cœur tournoyant et dévastateur) Minako est quelqu'un de très sensible, on peut découvrir sa vie avant sa rencontre avec les autres Sailor dans la Saga Sailor V qui est parue il y a quelques années. Pour elle ce qui importe est d'être comblée en amour, mais malheureusement, les personnes dont elle s'éprend viennent à lui tourner le dos, ou encore disparaître, comme son Amant prédestiné 'Adonis' dans le manga. Enjouée et volontaire, elle dissimule un profond manque d'amour qu'elle essaie de combler sous une jovialité apparente. Elle entretient des rapports très fusionnels avec Usagi, car elles sont sur la même longueur d'ondes, et est très proche également de Makoto (Sailor Jupiter). Son rêve est de devenir une idole reconnue. Son plat préféré est le curry, et ce qu'elle déteste sont les champignons. Dans Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal ]] Minako est une collégienne blonde aux yeux bleus dont les cheveux sont ornés d'un ruban rouge, et est la première à avoir découvert son pouvoir de Sailor, grâce à Artemis. Elle devient ainsi Sailor V. Elle se présente aux autres comme étant la princesse lors d'un combat contre Zoisite. On apprend qu'elle a une mission à accomplir et refuse de se mêler aux autres filles dans un premier temps. Son attaque est le "Crescent boomerang". Apparaît aussi dans : Animes : *Make-Up! Sailor Senshi *Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon R *Sailor Moon R : Promise of the Rose *Sailor Moon S *Sailor Moon S : Hearts in Ice *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (TV) *Sailor Moon SuperS *Sailor Moon SuperS Movie : Black Dream Hole *Sailor Moon SuperS Plus : Ami Chan no Hatsukoi *Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal *Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal - Death Busters-hen Mathilde est la première à avoir découvert son pouvoir de Sailor, grâce à Artémis. Elle étudiait alors en Angleterre où ses exploits l'ont vite rendus célèbre sous le nom de Sailor V. Lorsqu'elle arrive au Japon avec Artémis, elle rencontre les 4 autres Sailor mais, contrairement à elle, aucune ne se souvient du passé avant leur réincarnation. Vénus va alors se faire passer pour la Princesse Sérénity afin de protéger la véritable Princesse. Avant leur réincarnation, Vénus étais la leader des Sailor. Catégorie:Personnages de manga Catégorie:Filles Catégorie:Personnages de manga Catégorie:Personnages d'anime